El juego
by 0Mary Elizabeth
Summary: Reaccionó cuando Ginny Weasley se acercaba al estrado. ¡SOY VOLALUNTARIA!-Gritó Hermione Granger del distrito 12. (Dramione)
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen ni los escenarios, yo solo escribo el fic_

_._

.

.

Desperté otra vez.

El mismo sueño de siempre. Mi nombre y apellido salía elegido entre miles de papeles de la temida urna, a lo lejos veía a mi padre y madre llorar probablemente por mi muerte segura. Completamente desorientada me levante de mi pequeña cama y me puse unas botitas con un chaleco de cuero que yo misma me fabrique hace algún tiempo. Caminé hasta la salida de mi habitación y mi mamá se hallaba sumida en un sueño profundo al lado de mi papá, no quise despertarlos y me dirigí hacia la salida de mi humilde casita en las afueras del nublado y pesado día. Por más que observaba detenidamente al cielo no lograba localizar el sol o alguna señal de sus calientes rayos. El ambiente era pesado, ninguna alma se arriesgaba a salir de sus casas, pues hoy sería el día que todos temían. Siendo consiente del gran vacío camine hasta el final del pueblo donde terminaba con una larga alambrada impidiendo el paso a un frondoso y espeso bosque lleno de criaturas y vegetación.

Salte por encima de la alambrada y caí como un ágil gato sobre el césped verde. Mientras me adentraba cada vez más pensaba en la misma cosa que me atormentaba desde hace unos días o años mejor dicho. Mejor desde que cumplí los 12 años, cada año el ministerio realiza unos "juegos" entre los 12 distritos, eligen a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer entre los 12 y 18 años para enfrentarse a muerte junto con otros tributos, tengo 16 años y ya me he librado 4 años de estos horribles juegos.

Conforme vas avanzando de edad tu nombre va aumentando también, la verdad es que odio calcular la cuenta de mi nombre dentro de ese jarrón. Todos los años una habitante del ministerio se aparece escogiendo a una mujer y un hombre, la mayoría de tributos del distrito 12 mueren fácilmente al empezar los juegos pero no los culpo porque así nos mantenemos en el anonimato, el único ganador vivo hasta ahora es Sirius Black, un borracho que se la pasa tirado como un muerto en el centro del pueblo, hasta ahora nadie más ha ganado muy aparte de él.

Escucho un ruido.

De hecho dos ruidos.

Como siempre me pongo alerta y me escondo detrás de un frondoso arbusto con un arco listo para lanzar una filuda flecha directo al pecho de mi atacante pero alguien me toca por atrás y suelto la flecha lanzándola a un cerdo salvaje que caminaba por ahí, sonrío de lado y encaro a la persona que se encuentra atrás de mí.

O mejor a las personas.

-Cielos Hermione, cualquier día nos atravesaras el ojo con eso-dice uno, me abraza y deposita un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda mientras que el otro solo sonríe a carcajadas con una bolsa entre sus dedos, con curiosidad se la arrebato y encuentro un alimento que no veo desde hace algún tiempo.

-¡Es pan! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Harry?-le pregunte asombrada, el pan es uno de los alimentos más sagrados en el distrito y muy difícil de conseguir, el dueño de la panadería, el señor Malfoy. Se dice que Malfoy era un pudiente habitante del ministerio pero fue desterrado y enviado hasta el penoso distrito 12 con su esposa e hijo en brazo, la verdad es que casi nunca he hablado con él o con su hijo Draco. Me sorprende que hasta ahora su nombre no haiga salido de esa urna después de cuatro años aunque pienso que el ministerio espera un año más para que el señor Malfoy tenga aún más miedo que el anterior año.

-Bueno, robamos algunos huevos de la gallina de Ginny-dijo entre dientes. Algo que causo aún más risa en mí.

-¡Suficiente! Ya nos reímos un rato así que, Harry abre esos panes-dijo mi otro mejor amigo, Ron. Pelirrojo, con pecas y de ojos azules, conocí primero a Ron que ha Harry porque su madre y la mía han sido muy unidas desde la infancia. La madre Harry, lamentablemente dejo de vivir desde que el nació, su madre fue tributo a la edad de 17 y su padre un año siguiente que ella, dejándolo huérfano junto con sus tíos y primo. Harry siempre fue hábil con el cuchillo y con las trampas y sobrevivió solo en el bosque mientras su tío trabajaba como electricista en un callejón junto a su esposa, nunca se llevaron bien pero Harry siempre les llevaba algo que encontraba.

-Un año más y aun espero que mi nombre salga de ahí de una vez-dijo Harry, yo solo lo mire y baje la mirada resignada. El piensa que el ministerio planea enviarlo a la arena como a sus padres.

-No digas eso tonto, estoy seguro que este es el año de Malfoy, el muy idiota se anda pavoneando por todos lados solo porque vive de sus miserables panes-decía malhumorado Ron.

-No digan eso, con esas cosas no se bromea además recuerda que panes estas comiendo Ron y deja de hablar con la boca llena-le dije corrigiéndolo de sus malos modales, siempre lo encontré divertido. Aunque no debería estar riéndome y burlándome así sabiendo el acontecimiento que va a pasar en unas horas.

-Si Draco sale elegido para los juegos…no sé cómo se defenderá-decía Harry.

-Seguro tiene habilidades, es muy bueno cocinando galletas-dije provocando miradas raras de Harry y Ron. Este último se levantó del suelo tronando los dedos cubiertos de unos negros guantes.

-Quiero revisar las trampas que puse anoche, ustedes saben, uno nunca sabe…-Dijo Ron dándonos la espalda. Aunque no lo parezca Ron siempre le ha temido a este día, cuando conocí a Ron, tenía 5 hermanos varones y una hermana más pequeña, 4 de ellos sabían muy bien como cazar pero cuando todos cumplieron los 18 años empezaron a trabajar en las plantas eléctricas, donde controlaban el nivel de electricidad y luz del distrito, hace unos años hubo una explosión que acabo con la vida de los hermanos de Ron dejándolo como el hermano mayor, aprendió a cazar conmigo y hasta el día de hoy el solo mantiene a su familia y a su hermanita menor que a propósito este año su nombre entra por primera vez a esa urna.

Harry se levantó detrás de él y se sacudió el resto de migajas de su ropa con sus manos mientras que yo sacaba mi arco y flecha para prepararme y cazar algunas cosas.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres horas desde que deje el bosque, a Ron y a Harry. Como ya lo he dio antes, este es el gran día y la mayoría de jóvenes se presentan decentemente con sus mejores ropas, cojo una cubeta llena de agua y me enjuago en ella la mugre que tengo en la piel después de una mañana agotadora, afortunadamente mis padres acaban de despertar y les prepare un pequeño desayuno que consta de unos pedazos de pan, té caliente y unas cuantas frutas que encontré en mi camino de regreso del bosque; Logro domar un poco mi rebelde cabello color castaño como mis ojos y me pongo un simple vestido blanco con unos zapatitos negros, me miro frente a un pedazo de luna parecido a un espejo, ya no soy la misma niña asustada de 12 años con los ojos hinchados de desvelo en las noches.

Salgo de mi pequeña habitación y me encuentro con mis padres mirándome fijamente desde la mesa, mi madre corre a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mi padre sonríe penosamente, todos los años han sido lo mismo, mi madre llora y mi padre sonríe desganadamente y yo logro quitarme a mi progenitora de encima poniéndole la misma excusa de siempre

-Me arruinaras el vestido-le susurro mientras ella me suelta rápidamente asintiendo levemente, me coge de la mano y me lleva caminando hasta la salida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy con las demás chicas de mi edad, a lo lejos diviso a Lavender Brown calmando a Katie Bell, su hermana fue seleccionada el año pasado y murió en los juegos, un chico profesional del distrito 1 le reventó la cabeza con una piedra mientras ella cogía una mochila y a decir verdad calló en su trampa.

Veo a Harry y Ron charlando con unos cuantos chicos, probablemente todos se preguntaran a quien le tocara este año sacrificarse por todos.

Siento unas pequeñas manos alrededor de mi cintura y me encuentro con una niña pelirroja, con pecas y llorosos ojos azules, devastada, me pongo de cuclillas para llegar a su altura y la abrazo contra mi pecho y le susurro cosas inútiles como, "Vas a estar bien" "Solo hay un papel con tu nombre" o "Hay muchas chicas, no eres la única" La verdad es que nada calma a Ginny Weasley.

De pronto escucho unos murmullos y dirijo mi vista al escenario viendo como una mujer del ministerio empieza a arreglar el micrófono, a su lado izquierdo la gran urna llena de papeles con el nombre de todos los varones y a su lado derecho la misma urna pero esta vez llena de papeles con los nombres de las mujeres, siento un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que alejo a Ginny Weasley de mi lado cogiendo su mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, veo a Ron que me mira fijamente taladrándome con la mirada, sudando frio. De pronto ella habla a través del mejorado micrófono.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a los septuagésimos juegos del hambre! ¡Que la suerte este de su lado damas y caballeros!-Creo que esperaba una cálida bienvenida con aplausos o con gritos y al ver que su tono animado no da resultado prosigue diciendo.

-Escucharemos el himno de Hogwarts-dice entre dientes y a lo lejos una gran pantalla aparece con el símbolo de Hogwarts con una leve musiquita invitando o mejor dicho obligando que entonemos el himno, pasaron unos minutos y logro divisar a mis padres junto con los demás adultos del pueblo, mi padre siempre fue muy hábil arreglando cosas y a menudo recorren a él si alguno de sus aparatos de desgasta o si tiene una falla mecánica, trabajo en el centro de electricidad muy poco tiempo. Mi madre siempre se preocupó por mí y cuando era pequeña me llevaba al bosque cruzando la alambrada que se supone que tendría que estar "electrificada" pero los aurores, que son como una especie de soldados enviados del ministerio a cuidar a los distritos y sobre todo castigar a los rebeldes cuando es necesario pero nuestro jefe de aurores no muestra mucho interés, de hecho casi siempre anda de borrachero con Sirius Black. Aprendí muchas cosas de los animales y plantas de mi madre y es ahí donde entra Ron, a la tierna edad de 8 años el aprende cómo cazar y me regala sus conocimientos y yo los míos, luego conocimos a Harry y desde ese momento nos hicimos grandes amigos.

Sonrió levemente al recordar estos años de amistad con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

La mujer del ministerio lleva puesto un vestido rosa como su cabello, usa unos tacones altos y es un poco rellenita, eso y sin olvidar la cara de sapo que posee. Observo como sus dedos filudos se acercan a la urna de mujeres, sudo, apretó levemente los dedos junto con los de Ginny para demostrarle que no está sola y yo tampoco.

La mujer cara de sapo anuncia el nombre.

Y no soy yo.

Es Ginebra Weasley.

Recuerdo vagamente cuando escapaba de la furia de un enorme cerdo salvaje, corría sudando frio, me trepe en el árbol más grande que vi y salte hacia el suelo de cuerpo. Quedé inconsciente como en estos momentos.

Veo como la niña aleja sus manos de las mías ante la mirada atónita de Ron y la penosa de Harry, escucho como la señora Weasley da un grito desgarrador junto con su marido, mis padres intentan calmarla pero es en vano, unos aurores toman los brazos de la pequeña y la van arrastrando hasta el escenario.

Es aquí cuando reacciono.

**-¡ESPEREN!** **¡ME OFREZCO! ¡ME OFREZCO COMO VOLUNTARIA!-** Grite, no es necesario empujar a las demás chicas del distrito porque ellas arman un camino hasta el escenario. Abrazo a Ginny y esta vez sí le susurro cosas coherentes al oído.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-Miro a los aurores y puedo ver a través de sus miradas pena, pena por mí, pena por los Weasley, pena por mi familia. Pero siempre odie que sientan pena y lastima por mí y no dejo que ellos me acompañen hasta el escenario, camino a paso rápido y subo las gradas y llego, la señora rellenita con cara de sapo y dedos filudos me sonríe fríamente y me pregunta con su voz de serpiente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dice ella entonando cada palabra con el acento ridículo de los habitantes del ministerio.

-Hermione. Hermione Granger-digo sin dudar, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos unos segundos pero ella desiste y se anuncia carraspeando la garganta en el micrófono. Mis padres me miran y puedo ver la duda en su mirada ¿Creerán que me estoy arriesgando mucho? ¿Valdrá la pena sacrificarme por la menor de las Weasley? ¿Abre cometido un error? No, solo cometí el error de encariñarme mucho con alguien y ser valiente claro.

-Muy bien, ¡La señorita Hermione Granger representara al distrito 12! ¡Ahora, los caballeros! Veo como Ron y Harry se miran mutuamente cruzando los dedos para librarse del evento catastrófico y sobre todo de una muerte segura conmigo, aguardo silencio hasta que la cara de sapo entone el nombre del "caballero" que me acompañara hasta mi muerte.

-**¡DRACO MALFOY!-**

A lo lejos veo a Ron suspirar pesadamente cerrando los ojos, Harry sonríe tristemente casi igual que mi padre. El señor Malfoy baja la cabeza y le da la mano a su esposa mientras ella le susurra cosas a través de su oído arreglando su larga cabellera oscura, siempre con estilo. Draco es otro dilema, su rostro sigue siendo igual de pálido como el papel, mira a todos lados, probablemente esperando algún voluntario pero nadie se arriesga así que empieza a caminar a paso lento resignado y al igual que yo se desiste a que lo acompañen los aurores y así llega hasta el estrado y se coloca al lado de mí, la cara de sapo se voltea a vernos y dice con su voz de reptil.

-Cuando los anuncie se cogerán de las manos- Draco me mira dudoso, él siempre tuvo algunas rencillas con Ron y una que otra con Harry pero nunca me ha ocasionado problema alguno pero debo decir que a veces en la escuela lo encuentro viéndome de forma extraña, tomo la iniciativa y cojo la muñeca de Malfoy, la cara de sapo nos anuncia pero yo hago algo distinto.

Levanto mi brazo junto con el de Malfoy.

En la escuela siempre he escuchado de boca de los maestros que los rebeldes mostraban su indignación frente al Ministerio mediante este gesto, pero eso paso hace años y la verdad espero que aun conserve significado tanto como a las personas de los distritos , el Ministerio y todo Hogwarts.

Entonces pasa lo inesperado.

Todos, absolutamente todos se toman de las manos y alzan sus brazos, Harry, Ron, mis padres, los padres de Ron, incluso los padres de Malfoy, sonrío alegremente y veo a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, forja una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

Luego de lo ocurrido unos aurores nos llevaron a Draco ya mi a una pequeña sala, hay unos cuantos muebles pequeños de color blanco al igual que la sala. De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y entra Ron, yo volteo para verlo mejor y estaba a punto de decirle que no me diga cosas como "No debiste" o algo parecido pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, me abrazo un largo tiempo y cuando estaba a pronto de decirle que me importaba un bledo lo que el piense me cogió de la cara y aparto unos mechones oscuros de mi cara y con los ojos húmedos me beso.

Y no cualquier beso, duro poco pero sentí mucho.

Sentí miedo, frustración más no Amor

O tal vez solo yo sola siento eso.

Ron me vuelve a abrazar y entran Harry con mis padres y la pequeña Ginny tras de ellos, me aparto bruscamente de Ron, felizmente nadie se llegó a percatar, y otra vez mi madre se pegó a mi pecho llorando como una niña mientras mi padre miraba al suelo resignado y Harry. Harry era otro dilema, el solo apretaba los labios y miraba a Ginny. Suelto a mi madre y corro a los brazos de ella, me pongo de cuclillas como hace unos momentos pero esta vez es al revés y es ella quien me susurra cosas inútiles al oído como "Puedes ganar" "Eres muy buena cazando" o "Lo siento mucho" le doy un beso en la frente y sacudo su pelirrojo cabello mientras evito mirar a los ojos de los presentes, el miedo empieza a apoderarse de mi lentamente.

Ginny saca algo de su chaqueta negra.

Me toma las manos y pone ese objeto entre mis dedos y los vuelve a cerrar aun con lágrimas en los ojos me vuelve a abrazar y da pequeños saltitos hasta quedar al lado de Ron. Abro los dedos y lo veo.

Es un león de bronce. Esta con las patas traseras levantadas como las delanteras como si estuviera en posición de pelea, tiene un gancho en la parte de atrás y lo guardo en mi bolsillo de mi vestido blanco.

Rápidamente ingresa el pensamiento que siempre tuve "¿Sobreviviré?" porque los tributos vencedores no viven ni ganan los juegos, ellos sobreviven. Tendré que matar a personas, es fácil matar animales, cazarlos, pero matar es completamente diferente porque al matar fracturas el alma y es un delito contra la naturaleza. Un delito del Ministerio contra nosotros.

Los aurores llegan y piden que mis seres queridos se retiren, y todos hacen caso menos Ron que aún no procesa las cosas, me coge el rostro y dice.

-Vas a ganar-y dicho esto se fue con los demás, estoy cien por ciento segura que la familia de Ron no ha venido a verme por vergüenza o culpabilidad, pero ellos no tienen nada que ver, sino el Ministerio, siempre fue el ministerio. Furiosa golpeo uno de los muebles blancos como la nieve y cojo una almohada, la destrozo a vista y presencia de los aurores que solo observan callados y pienso en Draco Malfoy, nadie se ofreció por él, ¿Qué estará pasando en su sala blanca? ¿Su padre estará molesto? ¿Triste tal vez? Miles de dudas atraviesan mi mente como relámpagos de noche.

Los aurores me obligan a salir.

Veo al borracho de Sirius Black en la salida de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, no puedo evitar pensar cómo diablos hizo para ganar, nunca vi sus juegos puesto que yo ni siquiera estaba en planes para nacer, al cabo de unos minutos sonreía ligeramente como si el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar fuera un circo. Idiota, ¿Qué sabe él? No tiene familia ni por quien vivir pero si yo fuera una vencedora no me daría el lujo de tener una familia propia, no se la dejaría fácil al Ministerio. A mi lado izquierdo aparece Draco, puedo notar sus ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar, él no tiene la culpa. Me repito otra vez

-Hola, como ya saben soy Sirius Black y seré su mentor hasta que alguno de los dos muera-sus palabras son tan frías como nariz de esquimal que provocan que Draco de un leve parpadeo asustado, yo asiento frenéticamente sin darle importancia a su comentario y dejo que hable.

-Suban al tren-Nos da la espalda haciendo además de que lo sigamos y camino a su lado más no detrás de él, Malfoy me imita y se coloca al otro lado provocando un leve murmullo malhumorado en Black, no le tomamos importancia y abordamos el tren.

Dejo atrás a mi distrito, a mi familia, a Harry, a Ron y a mi vida.

.

.

.

_Hola!_

_Antes que nada quiero que sepan que este es mi primer Dramione, si muy bien va a ser Dramione con un poco de Ronmione. Si notaron algún error tanto ortográfico como a la hora de redactar el fic, ruego las disculpas del caso _

_Soy nueva en esto y pretendo quedarme hasta que ustedes lo deseen ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Y arriba la Rebelión .lll. _

_03/06/14_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Muchas Gracias por los review de todo corazón _

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 2_

El tren que nos transportaba directamente al Ministerio me revolvía el estómago, a pesar que se podía caminar y no sentir el movimiento absolutamente todo me daba vueltas involucrando a las personas con las que estoy cenando ahora mismo. Siento nauseas de la cara de sapo, de Sirius Black el bebedor, de Malfoy, de los sirvientes pero sobre todo del Ministerio; miro el suculento platillo que tengo en frente, fideos revueltos con carne y algunas especies acompañado de un refrescante zumo de naranja elaborado con naranjas del distrito 11 porque este lugar cosecha todo tipo de alimentos tanto vegetales como frutas que van directo a los estómagos del Ministerio, dejo mi tenedor a un lado sintiéndome culpable de las personas de este distrito y observo a mi compañero de muerte Draco, a pesar de vivir en el peor de los distritos conmigo come con elegancia y me pregunto ¿Lucius le habrá enseñado modales del Ministerio? ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo él y su esposa Narcissa ahora mismo? Draco alza la mirada de sus fideos y me observa un largo rato y yo a él, sus ojos grises remecen a cualquier chica junto con su platinado cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás sin perder la elegancia en ningún momento ni lugar, sonríe de medio lado y no puedo evitar sonrojarme tontamente volviendo a mirar mi cena está bien, quizás el habrá ganado.

-Muy bien, creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente-Dice la cara de sapo con cabello rosa y dedos de reptil, se pone de pie e invita con la mirada a levantarnos junto con ella. Sirius suelta una carcajada, Draco mira al suelo y yo me limito a levantarme.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 16 años- Sigo de pie esperando a que alguno de los demás hable y Draco se pone de pie acomodándose su perfecta cabellera rubia y mirándome dice

-Soy Draco Malfoy, tengo 16 años y…- No continúa y mira de reojo a Sirius y al parecer explota levemente- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? Por si no lo sabes eres nuestro mentor, maldita sea-dice, me asombro porque nunca vi violento a Draco aunque por los comentarios frecuentes de Ron si encaja bastante según él.

-Yo no soy niñera de nadie niño, esto recién empieza- Dice desde su sitio y ni siquiera se inmuta a vernos a los ojos, coge una botella de champagne y se sirve por enésima vez una copa y se la traga de frente, la cara de sapo presiona sus labios y se retira murmurando cosas como "Yo soy una profesional, deberían de darme otro distrito". Aún de pie pienso que regañar a Sirius por sus actitudes nos llevara a nada y digo.

-Siempre quise saber cómo hiciste para ganar- Suelto las palabras que pensé que jamás diría en toda mi vida a Sirius Black, el único vencedor vivo del distrito 12. Él sonríe y se levanta, se acerca hasta mí y acomoda un mechón suelto atrás de mi oreja y dice en un susurro.

_-Eso, es un secreto- _La forma en que lo dice produce un pequeño escalofrió en mi frágil cuerpo. Se aleja como la cara de sapo dejándonos solos a Draco y a mí, respiro profundo. Tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo decido hablar.

-¿Por qué sueles pelear con Ron?- Se lo pregunte al igual que con Sirius, creo que hoy es el día donde podre preguntar cosas que siempre me he guardado para mi sola y también respondido yo sola, Draco camina un poquito por el largo del tren y se acerca a mí y vacilante dice

-Creo que ya no importa, hace unos años Weasley no me quiso enseñar como cazar- Yo rio y le doy un leve golpe en el tórax.

-¿Qué? Tú tienes una tienda de pasteles ¿Por qué habría la necesidad de que cases?- El mira al suelo y por un segundo pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas pero descarto la idea y el vuelve a decirme muy serio.

-No es tu asunto Granger- Dicho esto se fue como los demás por la puerta posterior del tren, confundida y abrumada imito a los demás y me dirijo a una de las habitaciones del tren.

Cuando entre me quede sin palabras, mi habitación es una pocilga comparado con lo que tengo en frente y no puedo evitar una sonrisa, la recorro lentamente admirando cada detalle; El baño es color blanco puro y no puedo evitar abrir el grifo e increíblemente hay agua, normalmente el agua llega al distrito en las noches y en el día nos las arreglamos con agua de los estanques del bosque. Todo está perfectamente ordenado, salgo del baño y llego hasta un armario de cuerpo entero y me limito a abrir lentamente sus delgadas puertas y encuentro nada más que una bata de color crema con pequeños y finos bordados en las magas, la toco ligeramente y es tan suave como las plumas de las gallinas de Ginny, ¿Cómo estará ella? Pero solo sé que es una niña y no puedo dejarla venir a estos juegos mortales, es la única hermana viva que le queda a Ron y sería muy injusto de mi parte no haberme ofrecido. Llego hasta mi cama y me siento al borde, es muy suave para mi gusto, toda mi vida he dormido en un colchón grueso que parece que estuviera relleno con piedras; Al frente mío hay un pequeño aparato.

Es un televisor.

Me levanto y rápidamente lo enciendo, a través de la pantalla veo al presentador de los juegos, un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, su perfecta sonrisa hace suspirar a cualquier mujer del Ministerio, siempre vistiendo con su elegante túnica de gala en cualquier presentación y es que nadie puede negar que Lockhart tenga estilo… Según él.

**-¿Cómo han estado mis queridos compañeros? ¡Los distritos ya tienen a sus tributos!- **Un leve escalofrío como el de hace un rato vuelve hacer efecto con las exclamaciones de Gilderoy Lockhart.

-**Por el distrito 1: Vincent Crabbe y Pansy Parkinson-** Un chico como de 18 años gordo y tiene el pelo en corte de paje y la chica es delgada con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, parecen felices y no puedo evitar pensar que son unos profesionales, en los distritos 1, 2 y 4 es donde más vencedores hay, entrenan desde niños y se ofrecen como voluntarios para los juegos.

-**En el distrito 2 tenemos a ¡Gregory Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode!- **Esta vez ambos chicos son de contextura gruesa y la chica parece orgullosa pues no deja de sonreír en todo momento pero lo que más me llama la atención es el cuchillo que lleva en la mano.

**-Del distrito 3 ¡Neville Longbottom y Romilda Vane!-** Ambos se abrazan y se dicen algunas palabras de aliento, Romilda tiene los ojos vidriosos y Neville parece estar molesto porque muestra un gran ceño fruncido a las cámaras del Ministerio.

-**¡Distrito 4 señores!-** Una multitud grita abrazadoramente, al parecer el distrito 4 es uno de los favoritos-** ¡Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengras!- **Esa tal Astoria parece una chica muy frágil porque usa el hombro de Nott para llorar mientras que el otro solo se limita a enseñar su perfecta sonrisa. "Patético" pienso de los tributos del distrito 4.

**-¡El distrito 5 nos otorga a…! ¡Seamus Finnigan y Hannah Abbott! - **Hasta ahora son los tributos más normales que he visto. Los dos tienen las mejillas rosadas y son casi del mismo tamaño.

-**¡Distrito 6! ¡EL distrito ganador del año pasado nos envía a…! ¡Ernie Mcmillan y Susan Bones- **Ernie me hace recordar a Draco cuando anunciaron que él iba a formar parte de los tributos de los juegos, su cara esta del color de un papel**.**

**-¡EL distrito 7 nos otorga a unos guapos tributos! ¡Dean Thomas y Cho Chang!- **Gilderoy no se equivocaba, ambos eran muy apuestos y miraban desafiante a las cámaras del Ministerio. Me hizo poner la piel de gallinas de nuevo.

-**¡El 8 nos envía a unos fuertes rivales! ¡Lee Jordan y Parvati Patil!- **Creo que Gilderoy empezaba a tener un poco de sentido del humor, ambos eran muy escuálidos y tenían más cabello que masa muscular debido al hambre ¿Por qué nadie se ofreció por ellos?

**-¡Miren a estos muchachos del distrito 9! ¡ Anghelina Jonson y Zacharias Smith!-** A primera vista Zacharias es muy alto y su compañera también.

Llego a la deducción que me estaré enfrentando a asesinos experimentados.

-**¡DISTRITO 10! ¡Es increíble, mírenlos! ¡Colin Creevey** **y su hermana Miranda Creevey!- **Siento un nudo en la garganta ¿Hermanos? ¿Es en serio? Tendrán que matarse el uno al otro en los juegos, definitivamente el Ministerio es una mierda, pateo mi cama con mi pie y estoy por apagar la televisión pero Gilderoy Lockhart me interrumpe anunciando al distrito 11.

**- ¡Blaise Zabini y Luna Lovegood!- **Llevo mis manos a la boca, asombrada y asustada, una niña de unos 12 años llamada Luna fue elegida en la urna, es pequeña y tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules llenos de vida; su compañero de distrito es alto y de tez morena. Nadie se ofreció por la pequeña ¿Cómo podre matar a esa chiquilla? ¿Tendrá posibilidades de sobrevivir a los escalofriantes juegos? Me levanto y apago la televisión y me tiro en la cama.

Y después de tanto tiempo,

Me permito llorar amargamente.

.

.

.

_Corro a lo largo de un lugar lleno de árboles, plantas y hermosas flores, empiezo a sudar frio pero entonces mis piernas no responden y caigo rendida al suelo y una bandada de pájaros se acercan a mí. Revolotean por mi cabeza y cuerpo pero entonces dejan de silbar una dulce canción._

_Ellos gritan._

_Gritan como Ginny, como Ron, como mis padres y como Harry._

_Tengo miedo._

_._

_._

_._

Despierto sudada y con el cabello hecho un arbusto, incluso más de lo normal, todo fue un sueño pero la pesadilla si es real porque sigo en mi lujosa habitación con muchas comodidades a mi alrededor. Lentamente me reincorporo y me dirijo hacia el baño perfectamente limpio y pulcro, me quito el vestido blanco que use el día en que me ofrecí como voluntaria, suspiro hasta quedar desnuda y abro el grifo dejando caer agua helada en mi piel; pienso nuevamente en la niña del distrito 11, en los hombres grandulones del distrito 1 y 2, las mujeres de estos distritos la tienen muy clara y es que la misión de cada una es matar a la mayoría de tributos sin perdonar a nadie, pienso en Draco ¿Qué pasara con nosotros cuando llegue la hora del juego? ¿Haremos un equipo? ¿Iremos cada uno por nuestro lado?

La puerta suena.

-_¡Querida! ¡Despierta que ya llegamos! ¡Ponte algo bonito!_- Reconozco la voz de la mujer con cara de sapo del Ministerio, ¡Que insoportable es! ¿Acaso dijo que ya llegamos y que me vista? Abro los ojos impresionada y cierro el grifo rápidamente, cojo una toalla y me la envuelvo por el cuerpo para salir del baño, una vez afuera abro mi armario y con sorpresa llego a encontrar un pequeño vestido, demasiado corto para mi gusto de color rojo (N/A: Es el vestido que usa cuando hacen la boda de Bill) resignada lo tiro a mi cama, probablemente lo pusieron ahí mientras dormía o cuando estaba duchándome sin escuchar ruido alguno. Logro secar mi mojado cuerpo y me pongo la ropa interior para ponerme el vestido rojo, en una esquina de mi habitación hay unos zapatitos negros y sin dudarlo me los pongo ¿Cuándo dejaron todas estas cosas? ¡Ayer no había ni una prenda interior en el armario! Al salir de mi lujosa habitacion de tren una persona me espera afuera, me sorprendo al verlo.

Es del Ministerio, estoy segura.

Es una señora, alta, me rodea con sus delgados brazos y me acaricia un poco la cabeza, y aun no proceso las cosas y entonces dice.

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por esa niña- Puedo notar la calidez de sus palabras, no se pega a mi pecho llorando a mares como mi madre, no me besa en los labios como Ron pero sobre todo no es fría como Sirius, aun no sé quién es esta mujer pero la estoy apreciando poco a poco y espero de verdad de que esta persona sea parte de mi equipo de preparación. Todos los tributos tienen como especie de equipo, solo sé que lo forman las mujeres que los anuncian en la urna, el mentor vencedor y los estilistas.

-Seré tu estilista hasta que me lo permitas Hermione- ¡Es un hecho!

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- No puedo evitar preguntárselo, ella sonríe gentilmente.

-Me llamo Minerva Mcgonagall y puedo llegar a ser muy estricta- Claramente no creo que esta mujer sea estricta y dura como ella misma se pinta, forjo una pequeña sonrisa y ella me toma del brazo y camina apresuradamente diciendo:

-Apresúrate niña, solo hace falta un poco de maquillaje y quedarás lista porque tú ya tienes mucha belleza y eso nos ayuda muchísimo- No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario sobre mi belleza.

Llegamos hasta el centro del tren, están Sirius y la mujer con cara de sapo pero sin rastro de Malfoy, no es que me importe pero seguro se quedó dormido, al parecer algunos preguntan por él y entonces Sirius me toma del brazo y dice.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo preciosa?- Puedo oler el licor saliendo de sus labios, pongo una mueca de asco y lo empujo ligeramente y asiento, no debe ser tan malo buscar a Malfoy; camino unos cuantos vagones, aun no logro localizar al rubio pero al doblar la esquina hay una puerta abierta, probablemente Draco este ahí así que me acerco apresuradamente pero al llegar lo encuentro de pie frente al espejo usando un traje verde oscuro, él se miraba en el espejo y se arregla el cabello rubio peinándolo con los dedos hacia atrás, sus ojos grises se alzan lentamente y me ve a mi reflejada en el espejo, lo abre aún más y se voltea rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, yo retrocedo y empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido entonces el dibuja una media sonrisa en su pálido rostro y dice:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Granger?- Bajo la vista y un calor empieza a apoderarse de mí rápidamente y en un leve susurro digo:

-Sirius quiere que salgamos… Ahora- Sin esperar su respuesta me regreso a la sala dando zancadas con el ceño muy fruncido ¿Qué se cree ese idiota? ¿Cómo iba gustarme lo que estaba viendo? ¡Ron tenía razón! ¡No es más que un niño presumido! Cocinara unos pastelitos deliciosos pero eso no le quita lo arrogante que es, en menos de un segundo me encuentro nuevamente con mi equipo de preparación pero esta vez Malfoy no está aquí.

-¿Dónde está el niño? Ya lo asustaste- Dice Sirius con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, le devuelvo la mirada molesta, cruzo los brazos y cuando estaba a punto de decir que estaba viniendo,

El aparece detrás de mí.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué haremos en el ministerio?- Dice él, yo cambio de posición y me coloco al lado de mi estilista. El sigue igual como lo deje hace unos instantes, Sirius pasa los ojos en él y luego en mí sucesivamente que incluso llega a ser demasiado molesto e irritante; la cara de sapo nos observa y se aclara la garganta suavemente para ponerle toda nuestra atención así que retiro mi mirada con la de Malfoy y la poso en la mujer del Ministerio que el día de hoy llega un grueso abrigo de piel, es delgado y no puedo evitar pensar que es el pelaje de unos cuantos gatos, un leve escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y espero hasta que hable.

- Muy bien, al salir de este tren quiero que salgan como unos ganadores como si ya ganasen los juegos- Vuelve a sonreír y nos muestra sus relucientes dientes, causa demasiada gracia que una persona del Ministerio nos enseñe a sonreír cuando ellos son las personas que nos arrebatan más de una sonrisa diariamente.

- ¿Qué esperan? Veamos Draco, muéstranos tu bella sonrisa de ganador- el me observa un segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces me vuelve a enseñar la misma jodida sonrisa seductora de hace unos momentos, lo miro desafiante y no me quedo atrás así que yo también muestro mi bella sonrisa a él.

Una competencia de sonrisas.

Ambos provocamos unos leves suspiros de la cara de sapo pero creo que más Draco, él sabe cómo actuar frente al Ministerio en cambio yo no. Estoy casi segura que Draco se volverá uno de los tributos favoritos este año, tiene carisma y es muy atractivo y en los juegos no siempre es una buena arma para sobrevivir pero eso te ayuda a tener ayuda de la gente del Ministerio creo que se le dicen "auspiciadores" he visto algunos juegos y estas personas te envían algunas cosas necesarias como medicamentos, comida, agua o alguna herramienta útil. No me importa si no llego a tener demasiados auspiciadores del Ministerio porque soy más que una cara bonita y no me gustaría andar "prostituyéndome" con mi atractivo físico frente a las cámaras y frente a estos arrogantes habitantes. Noto que Minerva me jala del brazo y me lleva a una esquina mientras que otra estilista de Malfoy hace lo mismo, Minerva se ve tan serena y tranquila que me transmite todas sus buenas vibras.

-Encontré esto en tus ropas-

Es mi león.

Extiendo mis manos pero ella me lo impide y rápidamente me lo ajusta en una esquina de mi vestido, sonrío, esta vez de verdad.

-¿Es tuyo?- Me pregunta curiosamente con una ceja levantada.

-No, me lo regaló la niña por la que me ofrecí en la urna- Recuerdo a Ginny otra vez, estoy aquí por ella y no me arrepiento de ofrecerme como voluntaria. Se lo prometí y hare todo lo posible por quedarme más tiempo con vida dentro de ese lugar, noto que la cara de sapo empieza a sacarnos a empujones literalmente a Draco y a mí para mostrarnos frente al Ministerio, gire para ver a Sirius pero el negó la cabeza y entonces comprendí que debemos ir solos y mostrarles que somos fuertes.

O al menos eso pienso creer.

Las puertas del tren se abren y una enorme alfombra plateada nos guía el camino hasta un castillo, ya he visto este lugar en algún lado, seguramente lo vi en un libro de la escuela cuando nos enseñaban sobre el Ministerio. Draco observa todo boquiabierto porque jamás había presenciado algo así, su padre formaba parte de las filas del Ministerio pero él no lo conocía hasta ahora. Una voz menciona nuestro distrito y nombres, los aurores se posicionan detrás nuestro obligándonos a acelerar el paso así que les hacemos caso, camino con la mirada fría y con leve temor pero Draco es distinto, forja una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y empieza a saludar a las personas que están presentes e incluso se detiene para saludarlos más que hace unos momentos. Aún con su sonrisa dice entre dientes.

-Has lo mismo Granger- susurra, entonces recuerdo a la cara de sapo y forjo una obligada sonrisa que parece tan falsa como decir que Sirius solo bebe a veces y Draco suelta una media carcajada burlándose de mi intento por parecer linda frente a cámaras y yo frunzo el ceño y cojo su muñeca como el día en la urna y me lo llevo diciendo un comentario algo estúpido frente a las cámaras.

-Creo que lo estamos mal acostumbrando, camina Draco- Ante esto los habitantes del Ministerio con sus elegantes túnicas sonríen y ríen acaloradamente mientras Draco se muestra muy serio diciendo cosas como "No es nada" o "Nos vemos" y cosas así mientras entramos al castillo donde puedo soltarlo fríamente y actuar como soy yo realmente.

Hasta que mi muerte me lo permita.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Granger? ¡Éramos perfectos! Probablemente fuimos hasta ahora los favoritos del Ministerio- Me intercepta ya dentro del castillo mirándome a los ojos molesto.

-¡¿Éramos perfectos?!-estallo- ¡Tú eras perfecto! ¡Yo no! ¡Jamás seré perfecta Malfoy!- Le respondo ante sus palabras que cada vez que abre la boca solo envía veneno como una serpiente. Abro los ojos al ver un broche en su perfecto traje.

Es una serpiente.

Es pequeña y plateada está sacando la lengua, es un broche como mi león. La curiosidad me embarga.

-¿Dónde sacaste esa serpiente?- se lo pregunté, el deja de gritarme y decir que lo arruine como hace unos momentos y pasa sus largos dedos por su serpiente y sonríe pero esta vez de verdad. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y alza una ceja con curiosidad.

-Eso es un secreto, ¿Tú tienes secretos Granger?- Lo miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta que esta conversación no llegara a ningún punto específico y me aparto de él, en ese momento llegan Sirius, cara de sapo, Mcgonagal y la estilista de Draco. Sirius nos mira desafiantes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Iban tan bien pero tú preciosa, eres el problema- No me mira pero capto lo que quiere decir, siento que todo el mundo está en mi contra hoy y antes de responderle adecuadamente noto que no somos los únicos en este castillo ¡Están los demás tributos! ¿Por qué no los vi antes? Entonces recorro con la mirada el lugar y logro localizar a Luna Lovegood del distrito 11, está dando saltitos por todas partes pero su acompañante de distrito, Blaise habla con otros tributos de "Profesionales" pienso ¿Acaso están forjando alianzas tan rápido?

Me alejo de mi equipo de preparación y camino entre las personas y llego hasta Luna que está tomando un zumo de naranja, le toco el hombro y ella voltea para encararme, sonríe y me dice animadamente

-¡Hola! ¿Tú fuiste la voluntaria del distrito 12?- Me pregunta, lleva un vestido corto de color azul y no puedo pensar que parece un soplo del viento personificado en una dulce niña, asiento a su pregunta y me siento a su lado.

-¿Por qué nadie se ofreció por ti? Eres muy pequeña para los juegos- Ella deja a un lado su zumo de naranja y me mira detenidamente a los ojos.

-Yo creo que mi distrito tiene esperanza en mí, por eso nadie se presentó como voluntaria por mí- No puedo evitar pensar en Ginny, vuelvo a asentir y me levanto de su mesa ante la atenta mirada de Blaise, siento un escalofrío y regreso con mi equipo de preparación, Malfoy no está en mi mesa de distrito.

Esta con los profesionales.

.

.

.

Hola!

_JAJAJA! Creo que este capítulo debe llamarse "Lo que cuesta una sonrisa" XD_

_Bueno, Hermione no es buena actuando para el Ministerio pero la haré sufrir el próximo capítulo MUAJAJA! Okno_

_La razón de mi demora es que se me cortó el internet cuando quería escribir pero regresó cuando me sentía sin ánimos y prefiero escribir cuando estoy al 100 para presentar algo descente _xd _y me puse a ver el ranking de los 100 artistas más sexys ¿Dónde estaba Tom Felton ahí? Creo que enviaré una notificación a VH1_

_Si notaron alguna falta ruego disculpas._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_

_Muchas Gracias por los review de todo corazón _

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 3_

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy charlaba animadamente con los tributos del distrito 1 y 2, normalmente no me importaría en absoluto lo que haga el gringo oxigenado pero se supone que él es mi compañero de distrito y siento algo de rabia verlo charlar alegremente con Pansy Parkinson y los grandulones de ¡Ellos son profesionales! ¡No dudaran en cortarle el cuello cuando nos enfrentemos contra ellos! Pero si algo he aprendido en este viaje y por lo poco que estuvimos hablando es que Malfoy se trama algo, tiene un plan ¡Una conspiración! Creo que trata de hacer una alianza con los profesionales para que lo protejan y así tener el camino fácil luego pero él no recuerda que aún estoy aquí. Por un momento deja de conversar con ellos y voltea, me observa detenidamente y yo a él como en el tren cuando almorzábamos; deja una copa de vino que estuvo sosteniendo todo este tiempo y se aleja de su grupito, empieza a caminar en dirección hacia mi ¡Qué idiota! ¿Acaso cree que iré volando hacia el para conversar animadamente con esos asesinos? Yo entre en este juego sola.

Y sola tendré que salir.

Es lo que quiero creer.

Malfoy camina erguido con el mismo aire petulante que tanto habla Ron cuando charlamos juntos en el bosque, se acerca a mi mesa y se sienta al lado mío, Sirius sigue bebiendo, la cara de sapo empieza a adular el castillo donde nos encontramos con comentarios algo raros como "Oh, ¡Qué hermoso!" "¡Si colocaran pieles se vería aún más encantador!" o "Esta mesa es caoba pura niños", mi estilista permanece seria observando cada movimiento como un puma, en cambio yo trato de no volver a mirar a los ojos de Malfoy otra vez.

-Oye Granger, ¿Por qué no les muestras a todos tu vestido de niñita?- Dice burlón, apretó fuertemente los labios y lo miro muy furiosa.

-No está en mis planes hacer amigos de muerte- Sin saber lo que hago cogí una copa de vino tinto y me tragué de frente. El calor dentro de mi cuerpo provoca sensaciones extrañas y mi cabeza da una pequeña vuelta y para no parecer ridícula me cojo de la mesa con una servilleta, creo que no debí haberme tomado tan rápido una copa y esto por supuesto ocasiona una risa muy molesta en Sirius junto con Malfoy pero ¿Qué se creen? ¡Nadie se toma con seriedad esto!

- Es cierto, se supone que esta fiesta está hecha para hacer "aliados" ¿Ya pensaste en alguien niña?- A este comentario, los de mi mesa no dejan de mirarme atentamente, hasta Malfoy ¿De verdad quieren que tenga un aliado? Nunca fui muy amigable y hacer amigos es muy difícil para mí además no puedo hacer compañeros y luego matarlos cuando estén dormidos sin que nadie se dé cuenta pero creo que Sirius y Malfoy son ciegos en este aspecto así que aún más furiosa que antes volteo hacia Malfoy y escupo un fuerte veneno casi igual que él.

-¿Qué sabes tú de hacer amigos? ¡Tú no tienes amigos!- Le lanzo toda mi artillería y él se queda sin palabras como la serpiente que es pero creo que mis palabras las escucharon hasta los profesionales porque Pansy Parkinson puso cara de "pobrecito-mi-aliado" Malfoy abría y cerraba la boca y después se levantó como vino y se dirigió con los profesionales dejándome con mi equipo de preparación, creo que esta vez sí me pase de la raya con Malfoy, trato de seguirlo para ofrecerle unas disculpas pero un leve tintineo me hacer volver a mi lugar, Malfoy regresa también al igual que los tributos que caminaban por el pomposo castillo.

A lo alto, en un balcón se encontraba una persona pero no podía distinguir bien debido a la oscuridad del castillo, para anunciarlo, unas trompetas se escucharon por todo el lugar; asustada miro de reojo a Minerva y ella me susurra algo como "No te preocupes" pero sus palabras no logran calmarme y produce una curiosidad extrema en mi ¿Quién podrá ser esta persona? Nadie de mi equipo de preparación me dijo que habría aún más presentaciones

Espero que sea así.

Una tenue luz ilumina una cabeza calva, me inclino un poco más en mí mismo sitio para apreciarlo mejor pero rápidamente me arrepiento de ello. Esta persona es calva, tiene los ojos rojos como una serpiente pero la peor parte de todas es que no tiene nariz ¿Se la habrá modificado? ¡Se supone que la mayoría de personas en este lugar son perfectas! ¿Por qué? Este personaje lleva una elegante túnica negra y unos guantes blancos junto con un pequeño bastón muy extraño, estoy segura que oculta un pequeño cuchillo o alguna arma letal pero aun así tengo muchas dudas y preguntas, estoy a punto de hablarle a Sirius cuando de pronto aquel hombre entona su garganta anunciándose y habla en un silbante susurro para todos los tributos y sus equipos de preparación:

-Muy buenos días mis queridos… tributos- Su voz es tan escalofriante que hace provoca una terrible piel de gallina en mí y en la de Malfoy, él está muy tenso que hasta está empezando a sudar frío. Al parecer solo hace temer a los tributos porque las personas del Ministerio ni siquiera se inmutan a su presencia e incluso algunos se muestran respetuosos con _el_

-Otro año ¡Felices juegos del hambre! Que la suerte este… a tu favor- Es demasiado tedioso cuando hace estas pequeñas pausas en las oraciones y las deja incompletas aumentando más miedo entre nosotros.

-Pero este año será algo… _Diferente_… Todos ustedes regresaran a sus distritos a entrenar para los juegos- ¿Regresar al distrito? ¿Entrenar? No creo que esta persona cancele los juegos, los tributos del distrit suspiran resignados mientras que otros parecen ligeramente felices, recién acabamos de venir al Ministerio pero no me desagrada la idea de volver pero estoy segura que existe alguna razón por la cual están aplazando los juegos de esta manera ¿Existirá algún complot?; Malfoy me mira asombrado y abre más grandes los ojos y yo forjo una verdadera sonrisa en lo que va del viaje ¡Esta noticia nos ha caído de sorpresa! Espero que nada de esto sea una broma.

-Como el mismísimo Lord del Ministerio y distritos espero que comprendan…pero no regresaran solos- Empiezo a desesperarme completamente y si sigue perderé el control.

-Un agente del Ministerio los acompañaran hasta su distrito ¿Entienden?- Recuerdo que los agentes del Ministerio son como los jefes de los aurores de los distritos, siempre visten de negro y son realmente mortíferos, la idea de tener a un agente como mi niñera me asusta un poco pero espero mejorar mi condición física cuando regrese a mi hogar, aún debo tener alguna plática con mis padres.

-Pero no se irán sin tener sus respectivas entrevistas en vivo con el famoso… Gilderoy Lockhart, los estilistas tendrán tres días para diseñar los trajes- Minerva parece muy molesta, tres días para diseñar trajes elegantes no es mucho tiempo pero confío ciegamente en ella. Unas cortinas se cierran frente al Lord dejándonos sin más de su terrorífica presencia y el castillo estalla en miles de preguntas ¿Cómo es eso que volveremos a los distritos? ¿Qué ocurrirá con los juegos? Espero que no estén aplazando mi sentencia de muerte. Unos aurores salen de la nada y comienzan a guiarnos hacia la salida, los tributos se despiden de otros confundidos ante las atentas miradas de los aurores.

Mi equipo de preparación está teniendo una pequeña crisis nerviosa, Sirius empieza a maldecir al Lord, cara de sapo tiene un leve lapsus nervioso acompañado de un tic, mi estilista con la de Malfoy charlan amargamente debido al corto plazo que les obligo el Ministerio en el proceso y confección de la ropa de gala para los tributos y Draco Malfoy no hace más que mirar a las cámaras del Ministerio medio nervioso y medio feliz, yo en cambio soy harina de otro costal y me dejo guiar por los aurores que nos llevan a un edificio como de unos 20 pisos. ¡Es enorme! Nunca antes había observado algo como eso, si sobrevivo a los juegos seré la envidia de mis compañeros de clases al saber un montón de cosas del Ministerio, ya ansío ver las caras de mis maestros que no hacen más que imaginar un mundo feliz.

Caminamos tan rápido que pierdo la noción del tiempo pero nos detenemos en una gran puerta con el número 12 puesto en ella, Sirius la empuja con brusquedad que incita a comentarios molestos de la cara de sapo: "Qué modales…" Malfoy entra dando enormes zancadas y espera a que todos estemos adentro, pasan unos segundos tranquilos y cuando estoy a punto de reclamarle a Sirius los recientes acontecimientos, Malfoy coge de la camisa al borracho y lo empuja contra la pared mientras mi equipo de preparación trata de separarlos él lo enfrenta.

-¿QUÉ ACABA DE SUCEDER? ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE TÚ SABÍAS TODO!- Nadie está logrando nada así que decido intervenir y no es necesario que los demás den un paso al lado porque al verme furiosa ellos mismos se apartan dejándome el camino, le doy un golpe en la cara a Malfoy y uno a Sirius también.

-¿Qué…?- Sirius comienza a tartamudear y balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras que Draco se soba su pálida mejilla sentado en el suelo ¡Par de idiotas!

-¡Dejen de comportarse como niños!- le dirijo una mirada a cara de sapo – Explícanos algo- Al parecer se pone un poco nerviosa y se toca fuertemente las manos sin saber que decir y entonces presiento que ellos no saben nada de lo ocurrido, cuando estoy a punto de hablar o gritarles algo a Malfoy o Sirius tocan la puerta.

-Yo abro-Dije acercándome a la puerta y cuando me asomo aparece una mujer vestida de negro de pies a cabeza sin dejar que le dé el consentimiento de pasar al elegante edificio, las habitantes del Ministerio se tensan al verla incluso Sirius también. Ni siquiera sé quién es pero cuando estoy a punto de regañarla por sus malos modales ella me coge del hombro y me calla con un susurro.

Espero que no sea lo que creo que pienso.

-_Bellatrix Lestrange_, seré su agente en su distrito- Dice ella en un tono autoritario, ahora que recuerdo en cada distrito hay uno, en el nuestro está el cojo Moody, es un hombre algo gordo con cicatrices en la cara sin una pierna pero en vez que le pusieran una prótesis él se colocó un palo grueso de madera, patético.

-Pero en nuestro distrito hay uno-

-No necesito tus explicaciones niña, ¡Cuánto tiempo Sirius!- Dice ella rebosante de alegría dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla produciendo un tremendo asco en el que en un acto de reflejo se limpia la mejilla rosada por los labios de la agente del Ministerio. Sirus siempre me sorprende cada día,

-Y tu- dice señalando con un filudo y delgado dedo a Draco- Debes ser hijo de los Malfoy dime ¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Qué se siente vivir entre la porquería?- Abro los ojos al igual que Malfoy pero él decide callar y bajar la mirada con la cara completamente roja como un tomate, Sirius nos aparta un poco de la horrible mujer, ella sonríe maliciosamente y dice:

-Bien, en la primera habitación estará el joven Malfoy… _Y yo-Dijo Bellatrix sonriendo_

-No- ante mis palabras todos me observan con una ceja levantada menos Draco claro, que me regala una más de su torcida y arrogante sonrisa pidiéndome argumentos a mi respuesta dada por la orden de la agente. Empiezo a temblar como una niña que tiene frío y noto como mis mejillas empiezan a arder más rápido, Bellatrix me observa molesta, muy frustrada al parecer y cuando está a punto de decirme alguna cosa despectiva Sirius aparece en mi rescate.

-No puedes Bellatrix, no es correcto que compartas habitación con el joven Malfoy porque él es prometido de Hermione- Sus palabras me caen como un baldazo de agua fría y al parecer a Malfoy también, completamente molesta miro de reojo a Sirius, resignada Bellatrix va a una de las últimas habitaciones del lugar y da un portazo. Qué carácter.

-¿QUÉ ACABAS DE- Sirius me interrumpe y me jala del brazo hasta un pequeño cuarto junto a Malfoy, nos introduce con un empujón que provoca caerme al suelo sentada, el trasero me dolió un poco debido al impacto pero Draco no cayo, el sigue siendo muy pulcro y elegante a pesar de ingresar a este lugar a empujones brutos por el alcohólico de Sirius Black, nuestro querido asesor.

-Shhhh, este es el único lugar donde podemos hablar tranquilamente y sin que el Ministerio meta sus ojos, narices no porque el Voldemort no tiene. En fin, antes que comiencen con más reclamos absurdos les explicare cómo funcionan las cosas en este podrido lugar- El tono de Sirius es bajo pero muy claro para nuestros oídos. Malfoy lo interrumpe.

-Te entiendo ¿Quieres que Ganger y yo armemos un pequeño circo aquí?- Malfoy sonríe ante su intelectual comentario esperen ¿Circo? ¿Acaso Sirius pretende crear una especie de relación falsa?

-Exacto mi querido amigo-Sirius nos guiñe el ojo a ambos- Si no tienen nada bueno que mostrar al Ministerio no vivirán por mucho, mañana por la mañana pasaran algunos videos de convivencia entre los tributos, y nosotros no seremos la excepción. Quiero que le den al público algo bonito, un amor entre las desgracias, una luz entre toda esta porquería ¿Entienden?- Malfoy asiente con la cabeza seriamente, yo no hago más que escuchar atentamente y resignarme, espero que mi familia y mis amigos entiendan.

-Lo hare, solo porque quiero vivir un poco más-miro direto a los cristalinos ojos azules de Malfoy- Cuando estemos dentro de la matanza, olvida todo- Sirius sonríe de oreja a oreja y de unos silenciosos aplausos.

-Muy bien, muestren a todo al mundo de que están hechos-

.

.

.

Transcurrido una hora de nuestra charla, si es que así se le puede llamar, con Sirius. Estoy frente a Draco, llego el momento de la verdad, hemos pasado unos minutos coqueteándonos y sonriendo animadamente como estúpidos. El prendió una pequeña caja musical y con caminar petulante pero a la misma vez amable se detuvo frente a mi cogiéndome de la cintura y moviéndome al compás de las melodías, yo no hacía más que pensar en Ron, en nuestro primer beso que nos dimos de despedida y lo extrañaba mucho y no solo a él sino a Harry, los Wealey, mi familia y todas las personas del distrito 12 sin pasar mucho tiempo mis ojos se humedecieron. Sin poder soportar mi frustración me desahogue en el pecho de Malfoy arruinando su perfecta camisa, mis lágrimas caían derramadas por todos lados.

-No tenemos por qué ocultar más lo nuestro Hermione- Aún me seguía abrazando- Porque sabes que yo soy tuyo no soy mas que una pieza de esto juego, si sabes a lo que refiero- Metafóricamente hablando Draco decía que no era parte de los Juegos, pero a la vez decía que él era mío, saque la cabeza de su pecho y lo mire con ojos rojos e hinchados, mi corazón palpitaba a mil y más rápido que un parpadeo ya sentía los delgados y finos labios de Malfoy sobre los míos, sentía la necesidad de apartarlo de mi por respeto a Ron pero una pequeña fuerza me oprimía. Definitivamente es muy frustrante todo esto.

.

.

.

Había decidido coger unas mantas y quedarme en ese cuarto donde nadie nos podía escuchar ni ver, el cuarto en donde surgió un pacto y una manera de sobrevivir, el amor solo existe para sobrevivir más no para vivir. Luego del ósculo dado con Draco, decidí abandonar la habitación sin decir palabra alguna y aun con mi vestido usado en el castillo cerré los ojos queriendo olvidarme de todo pero se me hacía algo imposible de conseguir, estaba muy confundida ¿Por qué diantres no empuje a Malfoy? ¿Por qué les di el gusto al Ministerio? Simplemente no lo sé, mi mente está cerrada y no arroja ninguna respuesta pero sé que el beso de Malfoy me bloqueo por un determinado tiempo y puedo arriesgarme a decir que aún sigo bloqueada y contradecirme no lograra nada, abrumada en mis pensamientos noto que la puerta se abre dejando pasar a la serpiente intimidante de Malfoy, sí que es Malfoy, el chico que me bloqueo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? Hace algo de frio te congelaras-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Draco Malfoy preocupándose por alguien! ¡Qué alguien llame a las cámaras esto sí que es noticia nueva! ¿Qué quieres?- Trato de ser ruda con Malfoy para lograr mi objetivo, quedarme sola para siempre.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan testaruda cazadora? Sólo vine para decirte que lo poco que te dije es falso, no te hagas ilusiones cazadora- Ahí esta Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor, ahora no se ha cual prefiero, al arrogante y petulante o al tierno y lleno de pasión. Ver dos Malfoy's al día terminara con un dolor de cabeza muy profundo en mí.

-No te preocupes presumido ¿Por qué no te vas a preparar pasteles por ahí?-

-Nadie en mi familia sabe cómo preparar un estúpido pastel, como ya dije antes Granger, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

-¿Cómo que nadie prepara los pasteles?- ¡Genial! Un misterio más de Draco Malfoy por resolver.

-Cuando el Ministerio corrió a mi padre por traición, les regalaron un montón de pasteles, algunos llegan, es por eso que pocas veces el pan es freso ahí-

-¿Y cómo sobreviven?- Sentía un poco de curiosidad por la familia Malfoy y si Draco estaba dispuesto a responder consultas pues bienvenido sea.

-Aunque no lo creas yo soy el que cazo-

La respuesta de Draco me volvió a dejar Bloqueada otra vez, ¿El cazando?

.

.

.

Hola!

Les saluda el pandicornosaurio, apodo creado por mi mejor amiga Niccole ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, los que marcaron como favorito y por supuesto a los anónimos que la leyeron sin dejar ni un review (ejem)

En fin, gracias por sus buenas vibras y lamento de verdad la demora.

Nos vemos, see you


End file.
